One Perfect Gift
by puchan87
Summary: The day has come, but still the girls had no idea what to get the fellow member for Christmas. Such a predicament it is, if they don't come up with a gift soon their friend might just feel unloved by her fellow members. Honestly why can't the answer just walk into the room?


Hi guys sooo finals is almost over and I was able to write this little FF, for the coming Holiday. It's also a sign of apology for the lack of updates and for what I'm about to do in the future chapters of Competition. just know that if I manage to succeed everyone will be happyX3 Oh and the Engagement Continues will currently be on hold. Not to worry though I will finish it and everyone will get their piece of NozoEli every now and then since ideas just rudely jump into my mind. Anyways please enjoy this little story.

**I DON'T OWN LOVE LIVE**

One perfect Gift

December 24, the Morning of Christmas Eve in the Nishikino household, Nishikino Maki, Kousaka Honoka, Koishizora Rin, Yazawa Nico, Minami Kotori, Sonada Umi, and Koizumi Hanayo are busy, or perhaps panicking would be a more appropriate word. Each girl occupied a space in the Nishikino living room, and they wore a troubled expression. The girls' anxious aura has filled the room with dread; so much that it caused one of Maki's maid to bolt out of the room after she brought their snack and refreshment.

A sorrowful sight to witness Koizumi Hanayo, a rice loving girl, simply stares at the high-quality onigiri in front of her. Not even Honoka's traditionally made mochi could lighten up the mood.

"What are we going to do…..?" Umi finally broke the silence in the room, distraught evident in her feature as she covers her face with her hands. Indeed what are they going to do? You see the members of U's have decided to hold a Christmas Eve party exclusively for the members. they have planned out the whole evening, meet at Otonokizaka, go around Akihabara, head to the Nishikino House to have dinner; which would be prepared by Nico and some members' of U's (those who knows how to cook) and then exchange gifts. The girls are also hoping for a little slumber party in which they did not inform Maki of. Sounds like the best plan and the best way to spend Christmas Eve. Except there's one problem they have planned the party three weeks before hand, so they could get each member a meaningful present.

"WHAT CAN SHE POSSIBLY WANT NYA!?" Rin scream in frustration startling the poor cooks and maids who are still in the Nishikino house. Normally Maki would scold the girl for being too loud, but right now she couldn't blame her. All of them are in the same boat, nothing seem to come in mind when they think of an excellent present for one specific member.

"If we don't come up with something…" Hanayo couldn't even finish her sentence; she didn't want to imagine the consequences. It wasn't like they were going to get punish, but she couldn't bear to see the hurt look they would be get when they reveal to Ayase Eri that they could not think of a single present suited for her. It is true that Ayase Eri is hard to please, top of her class, student council president, the 3rd year who brought elegance and grace to U's and one who is known to be the perfectionist of U's. What can she possibly want for Christmas, not even her beloved little sister knew the answer, or she did, but her presents are an exception for she is Ayase Eri's beloved little sister. Eri is a lot kinder and nicer when it comes to Arisa. So a simple "Merry Christmas!" a hand-made card and a served breakfast in bed would simply not cut it for the members.

"Everyone we can't give up! We have to do our best!" Honoka exclaim trying to bring the spirits of her fellow members up. Try as she might, the words she spoke are empty and even she could not deny that. The power of gloom is just too powerful.

"Nico-chan you've been with Eri-chan the most what does she want?" all eyes turns to Niko when Kotori asks the question, they hoped for a light, anything that can lead them to answer.

"D… Don't look at me, I wouldn't be here if I knew!" unfortunately the light Nico has only led them to the same gutter they have started on. Square one, Zero progress, what could one give to Eri that will surely please the blond father-like figure of U's.

"Hmm…." Finally it hit Maki she twirls a strand of her hair. "Nozomi"

"EHHHHH!?" Everyone exclaimed at Maki's sudden word and in the same time as if she is being summon Nozomi walks in the room,

"Sorry for disturbing, your butler said I could just-" stares, she felt so much eyes on her "Why are you all looking at me like that?" the eyes that looks upon her are nothing like the normal looks her group mates usually gives, it is pleading, curious, mischievous and most importantly knowing. It was something Nozomi didn't encounter from them. She watches the girls glance at each other and gives an approving nod.

"Nozomi/Nozomi-chan!" they cheered and before Nozomi could run out of the room Rin had already pounced her.

* * *

"Hmmm…. So why are we skipping Akiba and why didn't anyone tell me about the change of plans?" Eri questions Maki wasn't one bit nervous she knew she had to keep a straight face if their plan is going to work. For that she's determine to accomplish this plan no matter what. Sure she couldn't hide the obvious blush on her face, but the cold weather is a good excuse of that.

"b… because we suddenly can't use my house, my parents are home" Maki lied, of course she hated lying to Eri, but she had to all part of the plan. "So when Honoka told me Arisa was staying over at her place with Yukiho, we figured your house should be fine"

"Why didn't anyone tell me about it?"

"We when to your house to tell you, but Arisa said you already left so they sent me to get you" Maki inwardly cheered for herself, proud that she didn't stutter, normally it was hard to hide something from the blond, but it seems like today is her lucky day and the lie she told Eri is keep the girl form asking any more question. Maki thanked Umi for giving her an excuse that would actually make sense to the blond.

The walk to Eri's house was relatively short since Maki was able to catch up to her before she could ride the bus to Maki's house. Maki only hoped that everything would be in order before they actually reach Eri's house. And like everyone in U's Maki is also silently praying that their assumptions are true otherwise this whole thing would be a total disaster, not to mention both the blond and miko would kill them for what they have done. Eri would attack them for… well the sight and state she will see Nozomi and of course Nozomi will give them the rubbing of a life time for… her not so decent state. The only way everyone in U's would be safe is if this whole plan work, because then oh… hopefully the two parent-like members of U's will forget what they did in the heat of the moment.

"Hmm…? Where's everyone?" When they enter her house it was quiet and no one seems to be there, so Eri voices out her curiosity

Maki fidget and twirl a strand of her hair "They're all at Honoka's"

"eh?"

"They won't be arriving until midnight" She finishes without looking at Eri, for now she found Eri's floor rather interesting.

"Wait it's only 6" Now Eri knew something is up, this is not right what could the girls possibly have in mind changing their plans twice without notifying her.

"You see we decided to give you, your present first" Maki explains rather embarrass and it is clearly evident on her face. "It's upstairs in your room, you should open it now" Maki turns to the door, before she left she took one last look at Eri and said "Make sure you finish by 12"

"Wha? ….What the heck is going on?" Eri sighs honestly she's really irritated right now, why can't they just stick with the original plan and what the hell is this gift, what's so important about it that she had to open it now "I guess I'll find out" Eri finally made her way to her room, when she opens her door the most amazing sight greets her.

On her bed is no other than her beloved best friend, who she secretly loves more than anything and anyone in the world. Toujou Nozomi lies on her bed in a matching red bra and panty, her hands and feet were bounded by a neatly tied red ribbon, with a perfectly form bow in front of her breast. At least the girls didn't cover her mouth, allowing her to speak.

"ERICCHI!" Nozomi who has been on the bed for a few minutes, is rather grateful Eri walked in though her appearance is embarrassing, still at least Eri could save her now. Honestly she had no idea what the girls are thinking when she arrived at Maki's house they had restrained her, brought her to Eri's house and well stripped her to her undergarment.

"Ericchi… " Nozomi called again, Eri just stood frozen at the door averting her gaze away from her, but then Nozomi notices Eri was looking at a piece of paper on the door. "Ericchi… C… Could you help me, It's getting kind of cold" She has no idea what is on that paper, but Nozomi could careless she just wants to get out of the uncomfortable ribbon and put on her clothes or some clothes since she had no idea where hers is. Maybe Eri could lead her some clothes, then she can give the girls a piece of her mind.

"So… Th… s… or… e…" Eri mutters, but Nozomi could not hear it, but when Eri finally looks at Nozomi, she could see Eri's normally light blue eyes has taken a darker shade. "I'm sorry Nozomi I don't think I can control myself when you look like this." Nozomi heard her that time she gulped when Eri starts to approach her and she notice the lingering stares on her expose skin. she couldn't help but shiver Eri's stares are so intense that she could almost feel it touch her. "E… Ericchi?"

"It is really nice of them to get me such a Perfect gift" Eri climbs her bed and positions herself on top of Nozomi, she caresses Nozomi's cheeks and leans closer "I love you Nozomi" Eri admits the lust in her eyes momentarily disappears and was replace by a genuine look. To say Nozomi is shock is an understatement, she did not expect to be captured by her group mates, nor did she expect to be stripped and be given to her best friend who is now confessing her love for her, while she is practically naked. As confusing and shocking everything may seem she knew one thing for sure and she vocalize it "I love you too Ericchi" And she gave Eri, no her Ericchi the cutest smile she could every give. Nozomi guesses that Eri likes her reply and smile since the lust in her eyes returns, and a smirk graces her face "Don't worry Nozomi I'll be sure to warm you up" Eri's words turns Nozomi's face a deep shade of red, but it is soon forgotten when Eri pulls the bow loose and her lips met Nozomi's in a passionate kiss. _Best Christmas ever was the last thought the two girls could think of before they lost their selves to pleasure._

On the door the note said:

"Merry Christmas Eri, we wanted to give your gift early so please enjoy Nozomi-chan"

Love: Everyone in U's

P.S.

"Nico-chan said be sure to warm up Nozomi, so she doesn't catch a cold."

* * *

"Do you think Eri chan liked our gift?" Honoka asked no one inparticular she was merely voicing out her thoughts and it seem to have gather everyone's attention.

"well it's already 8 and we haven't heard from her soooo….." umi begins to blush, she couldn't even bare to finish her sentence, her poor innocent could not bear to imagine a Nozomi and Eri in the heat of the moment

"E… Enough stop thinking about that" Nico states wanting to give her fellow 3rd at least some privacy, after all they did set Nozomi and Eri up and all of them are aware of what they are doing right now.

"Right" and so they all went back to just chatting amongst each other, making sure to stay away from the topic of Nozoeli.

**END**

Hahaha...sorry no smut for anyoneXD see you all until next time


End file.
